Not So Different
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: In which Aragorn is accident prone and more outgoing than Legolas, and both are freshmen in college...who happen to be roommates. Warning for slightly altered personalities of characters and rather eccentric author. Rated T/M and subject to change.
1. The Meeting and Differences

Disclaimer: I own neither sexy elf, nor sexy non-elf or anything relating to this story except the plot…and the minor changes to their personalities, kekeke. Because nothing would ever get done if they were both stubborn and neither was accident prone. And because accident prone people are more loveable (note: author is very biased on this point because she has the record for most number of times tripped by air)

* * *

><p>Legolas threw a heavy duffel bag into the room, the loud thud informing him that it had landed perfectly on top of the three suitcases and knocked entire stack over. He flopped onto the bed. <em>I'll unpack later.<em> For now, all the long haired blonde wanted to do was forget about the long drive and if possible, spend three seconds not worrying about classes.

A loud knock at the door reminded him that he was Legolas, and therefore it was illegal for the world to allow him any rest. A louder knock told him that this next year was going to be troublesome. _So much for an easy freshman year._

A shaggy haired, but very muscular male was still knocking loudly when Legolas opened the door and had he not been too astounded by the utter beauty of the blonde, he probably would have "knocked" on his chest…on accident of course. "Hi," he said sheepishly, "I managed to lock myself out in the…fifteen minutes I've been here. The name's Aragorn." And thus, the two roommates met, Aragorn already sprouting the beginnings of a crush and Legolas sprouting the beginnings of a headache.

* * *

><p>In the remainder of that day, Legolas was able to recognize how utterly different he was from…Aragorn. "Hey Legolas! Have you seen my blue suitcase? I swear I put it by the door." Legolas cringed as he remembered tripping over the abomination, a worn and scraggly blue <em>thing<em> that could barely be called a suitcase…placed squarely in front of the door so as to prevent Aragorn from losing it, and prevent others from being able to walk around it.

He had barely enough time to close his door and turn around before he was treated to yet another shock. Legolas faced a half dressed, _and slightly handsome,_ but definitely out of place Aragorn. "Sorry, thought this was my room." Legolas was barely able to release his breath before Aragorn tripped as he exited the room, with one hand still on the door handle. "Oops."

However, what bothered Legolas most of all was the man's inability to organize his own plans. "I think I have a Monday class. I forget…I'm pretty sure I tried to avoid one, mainly because I hate Mondays, but since it's college now and I get to make my own weekends I guess it doesn't matter anymore." Legolas wasn't surprised when Aragorn informed him that the only sure thing he remembered about his schedule was lacking any classes before one in the afternoon.

_This is going to be a long, long year._ Thankfully, Aragorn wasn't all bad. In fact, Legolas found him to be pleasant enough, when he wasn't tripping or falling all over the place. What was it his father would have said… his heart was in the right place, was it? Had Aragorn glanced at Legolas that very second, he would have seen the ghost of a smile grace his lips as restrained himself from laughing at the utter adorableness that was Aragorn attempting to talk to the plant he had just tripped over. After coaxing the plant to stand back up, or rather talking to it while he showed off his impressive muscles placing the plant where it had been earlier, Aragorn flashed Legolas his most charming smile and tripped yet again.

Somehow, Legolas wasn't quite as bothered this time. But that might be because Aragorn didn't break anything…this time.

* * *

><p>Aragorn was not a lazy person, he simply valued his time greatly and found sleep to be more valuable than most classes offered by any college. However, he had a fierce determination and anyone who crossed him –or god forbid, a friend of his –had better sleep with both eyes open.<p>

Aragorn unpacked quickly, hurriedly and messily, noting with slight amusement the slow care Legolas was unpacking with across the hall. Stealing a glance at the _gorgeous_ male before returning to his bags, Aragorn couldn't help but feel a tinge of excitement. _A year with him, eh. Well, a year before I scare him off._ He chuckled. And then he stopped. And he couldn't help but want this gorgeous male not to be scared off.

He pulled the blue suitcase, in all its ragged glory, from the safety of the abyss below his bed. Aragorn had seen a look of hatred in Legolas's eyes as he directed his gaze to the previously missing suitcase, although his voice was calm as he very gently asked that Aragorn please not leave belongings in the middle of the hall. A sheepish reply and hasty removal of the intruding suitcase later, Aragorn had stowed his most precious suitcase in a place where he hoped Legolas would not care to look should he have a taste for revenge. Now, Aragorn felt silly, as Legolas was far too mature to desire such a childish revenge on an inanimate object; he, on the other hand, was not above such immaturity, and he rebuked the suitcase with his words, unaware of Legolas's gentle chuckles outside his door.

Deciding his poor suitcase had learned its mistake –although he was the one who placed it there to begin with –Aragorn patted it gently, pulled it on the bed, and lovingly pulled back the zipper. Two expertly made twin blades, an ornate pair of daggers, and a simple sword revealed themselves with a shining beauty that revealed all the love and care bestowed upon them. Aragorn smiled, removed the sword, and after a few rallies with an imaginary opponent returned the sword to its resting place.

Outside, Legolas decided his roommate just became that much more interesting.

* * *

><p>Legolas was not one to snoop. In fact, he felt rather bad that he was able to witness what he could only describe as…an intimate moment. The adoration in his roommates eyes as he parried, lunged, and managed not to trip; the softness in his usually gruff voice as he rebuked his swords for standing in <em>Mr. Legolas's way. That's not a good way to meet your new roommate, no matter how much you like him, you got that you guys? Now I want you to promise me never to do that again<em>; the smile on his face, the laugh in voice. Legolas shook the thought from his mind. There was no undoing the deed, he had witnessed the most childish beauty he had ever seen…and despite his lingering guilt, he did not regret it.

After all, he finally had something in common with his new roommate. And he was going to cherish what he believed was quite possibly going to be the only thing to keep him sane this upcoming year.

His own twin blades were more ornately engraved than Aragorn's; and although they lacked the jewels encrusted on his daggers, the smooth metal and glistening grooves made for the most beautiful reflection of light as he twirled, a blade in each hand, creating a ball of light as natural and artificial light alike bounced off the surface of his blades. He placed his blades back into their case, simply decorated but very well padded in hopes of spoiling the blades as long as possible. Legolas smiled, just a little, as he thought of the shock and tripping that would ensue should Aragorn find out that the _meticulous, OCD, perfectionist _practiced the same hobby as the _sloppy, careless, incapa –_. Aragorn had slammed the door then, and Legolas cringed…just slightly, as he remembered their first screaming match not more than a few hours ago. The dark haired male had come out minutes later, head hung and a whisper on his lips, as close to an apology as he would get. Not that an apology was necessary, Legolas remembered saying.

He placed the blades back into the drawer he had deemed sacred and for the use of those blades only. Regardless of Aragorn's opinions of his hobby, their shared hobby, Legolas did not intend to practice any less often; after all, he thought, those that work hard, should play hard. But perhaps, he would hide his bow for a while…at least until Aragorn got over the shock of his blades.

* * *

><p>It was not more than an hour later that Legolas stormed into his room, rebuking all his earlier thoughts. Not only was he going to <em>show<em> Aragorn his blades, he was going to use them to cut off his head! Perhaps shoot a few arrows through his dead body afterwards. The shuffle of feet behind him reminded him to close the door, and lock it this time.

"I'm really sorry! I really didn't know anyone was in there!" Legolas ignored the apologies. His shower had been interrupted in the most disturbing way possible, and he absolutely did not want to remember the way Aragorn's eyes lingered a little too long before closing the door in shock. His oath not to forgive Aragorn, as well as the one to murder him painfully, disappeared as the childish note, complete with drawings and…emoticons… slipped under his door with the most adorable and rather sincere apology Legolas had ever received.

Of course, Legolas didn't need to know that Aragorn didn't really regret opening the door at that lucky moment. He simply wished he hadn't shocked Legolas so much. But as the door clicked unlocked, Aragorn figured all this excitement could resolve itself some other day. For now, there was a gorgeous male in an unlocked room, and he planned on joining him. After all, despite Legolas's stubbornness, bordering on annoying maturity, and slightly withdrawn character, Aragorn found that he enjoyed his new roommate.

It was only a matter of time before the two would realize just how much.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, double thanks for enjoying and if you can find it in your heart to review…then I love you almost as much as Aragorn loves Legolas! Almost… xD<p> 


	2. What is Love?

Disclaimer: I still do not own Aragorn. I'm working on Legolas, but he kind of has a crush on Aragorn so this is going to be a rough battle. I do however, own the plot, and Aragorn's klutziness. Please do not steal them, they are traits very dear to me. By that, I mean I tripped on air today. It was fun.

* * *

><p>Legolas awoke the next morning to find Aragorn by his door, clutching a pillow as though his life depended on it. His shaggy black hair barely concealed the bump, which Legolas decided was the result of Aragorn's sleepwalking, and as he gently shook the sleepy child awake, he chuckled at the thought of Aragorn possibly being more klutzy asleep than he was awake. Legolas could only laugh as Aragorn picked his head up off the floor, opened his eyes a crack, and flopped back to sleep using the blonde's slender, but strong shoulders as a pillow.<p>

"Five more minutes, mommy."

_Aragorn_ suffered no end of embarrassment when he awoke to amused eyes and a taunting smile –taunting not only because Legolas would _not_ stop teasing him about his actions that morning, but also because _damn_ _did Legolas look good in the mornings._ Worried that somehow his roommate would become less beautiful if he stared at him long enough, Aragorn turned away from the blonde and attempted to make breakfast instead.

Which is a nice way of saying, he turned around and walked three steps towards the kitchen before falling flat on his face.

* * *

><p>Three papercuts and two burns –mainly from attempting to make coffee without noticing that ten cups of water does not fit into a six cup pot –Aragorn held out his roughly prepared breakfast with pride. Legolas, who would have normally frowned with disdain at the coffee covered countertops, eggshell infested scrambled eggs, and overly browned toast, could only laugh at the adorable antics of his roommate. <em>Too cute,<em> he thinks, and as he looks into the innocent bright eyes of the mentally four year old child before him, he quite nearly trips as well, not noticing how his feet forget to move and just maybe _that his heart forgot to beat_.

But Legolas is a responsible adult. He understands what is right and what is wrong, and in this morally correct mind of his, any romantic feelings towards his childish roommate would be utterly wrong. So, the responsible adult can't help but wonder as Aragorn brags about his cooking abilities, why everything felt so right.

* * *

><p>Classes suck. It's not the first time Aragorn thinks this, as Legolas throws his books together and leaves for his first lecture…a full week earlier than Aragorn's classes and two hours earlier than Aragorn would normally be awake. Somehow, he resists the urge to climb into his roommate's backpack and just <em>stay<em>. Classes suck.

Classes suck. It's not the first time Legolas thinks this, as he pries his eyes away from the enlarged puppy eyes of his roommate, only to face the most tempting pout known to man; but it's the first time Legolas would forsake all his classes, just to lay at home doing nothing with someone who just a few days ago…was nothing to him. The thought that Aragorn could ever be nothing bothers Legolas, and he shakes the idea out of his mind before running away from his roommate's adorable antics with the excuse of classes starting.

Only to find that his classes now mean nothing.

* * *

><p>Legolas stares out the window all lecture, pretending the large windows are Aragorn's large eyes. The analogy strikes him as strange, and he doesn't want to think of Aragorn's eyes or the secrets of the world they seem to offer anymore; but as he flips through the pages of his ever so boring book, he realizes he doesn't want to think about anything but Aragorn. He groans hopelessly and bangs his head against his book, glad that he sits far enough from the professor not to evoke too many stares…<p>

Legolas has never been so excited for a lecture to be done, and for once it isn't so that he can run up to the professor and ask a question that's been on his mind since the first quarter of class. All of Legolas's swift and graceful movements toward the exit prove to be in vain when he glimpses shaggy black hair by the door, and promptly trips over air. He catches himself of course, but he can't help but think that Aragorn's facial expressions mirrored his earlier ones, as the dark haired male chuckles with amused eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Aragorn shrugs. "What are you doing awake?" Aragorn shrugs again. Legolas sighs, and he isn't sure what to do, or what to feel when Aragorn smiles at him and steals his heavy books. Disregarding –well, life essentially- Legolas clings to Aragorn. "I don't have a class until one. I want to lay in the dorm with the TV on, and do absolutely nothing." Implied is his wish to spend this luxurious time of nothingness with Aragorn, and his blush informs Legolas that Aragorn did indeed understand this implication.

It was a strange relationship, but it was most definitely a relationship.

* * *

><p>Legolas learns that contrary to earlier belief, Aragorn is not a complete klutz. He simply swings between complete klutz, and complete grace. He watches with amazement as his roommate balances two plates of an Italian lunch that Aragorn cooked himself, and a bucket of popcorn. Aragorn looks up and, catching Legolas's eyes, proceeds to trip. Only Legolas's swift movements save the plates from crashing to the floor, and the bucket of popcorn is stopped just before it can spill all over Legolas's <em>yummy<em> body. "Oops."

Legolas misses his lecture that day, but when he wakes up at five with Aragorn's head on his stomach, blankets mummifying their legs, and pillow fort covering the entire living room, he decides that missing class isn't so bad.

A text informs him that he has indeed missed the entire lecture, and that it was an amazing one. That the philosophy teacher really knew what he was talking about, that he really understood life, that he really understood love. Legolas turns towards the still sleeping, and slightly snoring male by his side.

Well, he thinks, if that professor really understood love, he'd understand why Mr. Greenleaf wasn't at class right now.

* * *

><p>And so Legolas officially has a crush on Aragorn, and he is further from me yet again! Oh why do I do this to myself? *cries in corner*<p>

Please review so that I can stop crying long enough to read your reviews!

Disclaimer: I'm not really on the edge of suicide just because Legolas is gorgeous and I can't have him. I'm just very sarcastic…on paper…where there is no voice in which to be sarcastic. xD Also, I really AM sorry that this is (1) late (2) short and (3) not worthy of the amazingness that is Legolas. I've just been very stuck in reality recently. BUT I did find time to upload for all my loves~! And I've already got plot bunnies for the next chapter, so...

Thanks for reading, double thanks for enjoying, and I hope to hear from you!


End file.
